The Princess Of Darkness
by Mar'Book
Summary: Baseada em The Darkness Within. E se no lugar do Harry fosse uma menina chamada Hylla? Pedro a mando de Voldemort sequestra Hylla e a leva para seu mestre. O que acontecerá a seguir?


Capitulo um: Traição

É realmente arrepiante o quanto ela se parece com James' pensou Lily. Mesmo com um ano de idade, Hylla sua filha, tinha muitas semelhanças com seu pai.

'Ainda bem que ela não puxou o cabelo de James, apenas a cor' Lily pensou com um sorriso astuto. Ela sempre disse ao seu marido para fazer alguma coisa em relação ao seu cabelo, mas ele rapidamente dava um sorriso deslumbrante e passava suas mãos por eles fazendo ali uma bagunça.

'Ao menos ela tem os meus olhos' Lily pensou agradecida olhando para a criança brincalhona em seu colo. O verde esmeralda dos olhos de Hylla fazia seu olhar ainda mais adorável. A criança de cabelos negros estava elétrica sentada no colo de sua mãe, mastigando feliz seus brinquedos e mesmo assim olhando em volta esperando encontrar alguém.

"Quem você está procurando querida?" Sussurrou Lily segurando Hylla próximo a ela.

Ela sabia perfeitamente bem quem Hylla estava procurando. Era o mesmo todas as tardes por volta das 7 p.m. Hylla impacientemente esperava a volta de seu pai do trabalho. Claro que um simples bebê de um ano de idade não seria capaz de determinar o tempo, mas Hylla não era um simples bebê. Na realidade, tampouco eram seus pais. Hylla e seus pais eram uma família bruxa. James era um sangue puro enquanto Lily vinha de uma família trouxa. Mesmo assim, ela era umas das mais talentosas bruxas de sua geração.

Nesse momento James chegou parecendo um pouco desanimado, mas ao olhar Hylla e Lily seus olhos avelã iluminaram-se e um pequeno sorriso apareceu em sua face.

"Hey, como está minha princesinha?" Perguntou James enquanto encaminhava-se até Lily e pegava Hylla, quem ria freneticamente para conseguir a atenção de seu pai.

Lily sorriu para seu marido.

Lily estava prestes a servir o jantar quando uma batida na porta os interrompeu. James ficou instantaneamente em alerta. Ele silenciosamente entregou Hylla para Lily e pegou sua varinha. Chegou perto da porta e mandou Lily para o quarto junto com Hylla. Lily fez uma careta, mas foi para o quarto rapidamente. Normalmente ela não acatava ordens de ninguém, nem mesmo de James, mas desde quando aquela maldita profecia foi feita as coisas mudaram dramaticamente. Eles tiveram que se mudar para Godric´s Hollow e apenas algumas poucas pessoas sabiam onde esta ficava. Ela esperou agustiadamente, com sua varinha em uma mãe e ainda carregando Hylla. Ela poderia azarar qualquer um que tivesse a sombra perto de sua filha.

Ela ouviu James murmurar um feitiço que mostrava quem estava do outro lado da porta. Inesperadamente a porta foi aberta e Lily pode ouvir uma risada e uma voz que ela conhecia muito bem. Ela soltou a respiração que ela nem percebeu que estava segurando. Saiu de seu quarto e desceu as escadas. Tendo a certeza de que eram seu marido e seus velhos amigos, Sirius e Peter. Sirius perturbou Lily sensivelmente nos seus anos de Hogwarts, sempre andando com James e colocando-o em todos os tipos de problemas. Claro que James não era exatamente inocente, mas desde quando Lily virou sua mulher, ela preferia culpar Sirius. Peter era sempre tão quieto que Lily às vezes pensava o que o fazia ser um maroto. Remo era o único que Lily podia ter uma conversa inteligente. Infelizmente, ele não estava ali esta noite, já que estava tendo seu probleminha "peludo" como Sirius tão sensivelmente havia nomeado sua condição.

"Você poderia nos avisar que viria almofadinhas." Lily observou enquanto colocava Hylla perto de seu padrinho, quem entusiasmente alcançou-a e abraçou-a colocando-a o mais perto que podia.

"Onde está a diversão nisso?" Ele inquiriu enquanto dava a Hylla uma das suas risadas que mais pareciam latidos.

Hylla estava agitando seus braços em volta e ria de Sirius e suas palhaçadas. Lily olhou amorosamente para sua filha, ela realmente gostava de seu padrinho. Peter estava olhando e Lily não tinha certeza se estava imaginando, mas achava que aquela demonstração de afeto estava incomodando Rabicho. Uma quase expressão de dor estava evidente em seus olhos.

"Rabicho, você está bem?" Ela perguntou colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

Peter rapidamente olhou para algum lugar parecendo um pouco desconfortável.

"Yeah hum... Eu só... hum, tive um longo dia, é só isso..." ele parecia doente.

"Não fale comigo sobre ter longos dias," James juntou-se "eu tive O dia cansativo"

"Oh, o que aconteceu?" Sirius rapidamente perguntou enquanto deixava Hylla puxar até seus ombros suas negras mechas de cabelo.

"Bom, com todos esses ataques vindos por todos os lados, eu não sei mais o que nós podemos fazer antes que algo aconteça." James tinha um olhar cansado em seus usuais olhos brilhantes. James amava ser um auror mesmo que já tivesse admitido ter se tornado um a partir do momento em que Sirius escolheu sê-lo, mas ele rapidamente tornou-se um adepto de toda essa coisa de estar do lado da luz.

De qualquer modo, depois que a profecia sobre Hylla foi feita, James tornou-se mais e mais paranóico. Ele não gostava da idéia de que sua filha tivesse tão grande responsabilidade, salvando o mundo. Esse era o seu trabalho, não o de Hylla. Então, James sendo James, estava trabalhando dia e noite para eliminar Voldemort. Contudo, isso estava tornando-se mais e mais estressante. Voldemort sempre parecia estar um passo a frente dos aurores.

Sirius olhou um pouco preocupado para a face abatida de seu melhor amigo. Sirius, Remo e James eram aurores, assim como Peter, mas James era o único que via nessa guerra uma razão para viver. Ele queria terminar isso logo para que assim Hylla pudesse ter uma vida normal.

Lily gentilmente pegou Hylla de Sirius e começou a embala-lo, enquanto subia as escadas indo para o quarto. Lá ela colocou-o em seu berço e alisou seu cabelo.

"Você tem que agradecer Hylla, por não ter puxado o cabelo do papai" Lily falou para o pequena garota de cabelos pretos, que era conhecida pelos seus familiares pela mancha bem vermelhinha na bochecha, que na opinião de Lily era um jeito de nunca confundir sua filha. Lily virou-se e deixou a garotinha brincando feliz em seu berço.

Ela estava justamente descendo as escadas quando de repente percebeu que algo estava errado. Não era por causa de algo que tinha ouvido e sim a falta de sons que havia no lugar. Os três homens que estavam na sala encontravam-se muito quietos. Isso por si próprio já era estranho já que Sirius estava presente. Lily rapidamente pegou sua varinha e respirou fundo. O que ela viu assim que entrou na sala iria assombra-la pro resto de seus dias. No chão estava o corpo de James com uma poça de sangue perto de sua cabeça. Uma garrafa de firewhiskey estava caída não tão longe. Sirius estava caído de costas totalmente inconsciente.

" Oh... Deus... James... oh, James!... Sirius!... Oh Merlin!"

Lily correu até James, esquecendo-se completamente da terceira pessoa que havia na sala. Se Lily tivesse visto-o parado exatamente atrás da porta ela estaria apta para parar a tragédia que estava por vir. Enquanto ia em direção a James, Peter que estava apontando sua varinha para Lily veio por trás e atacou-a antes que ela alcançasse seu marido.

"Stupefaça" ele sussurrou.

Lily sentiu que estava sendo tragada pela escuridão mesmo antes de cair no chão. Peter olhou seus amigos, todos eles caídos no chão de sua própria casa, machucados e traídos pelo seu próprio amigo. Ele respirou fundo e tentou acalmar as batidas de seu coração. Ele tinha certeza de que se não tivesse lançado o feitiço de silêncio na porta do quarto, então Lily teria ouvido seu coração batendo mais alto do que a garrafa quebrando ou o ataque que James e Sirius haviam sofrido tão inesperadamente.

Ele deu uma outra olhada em seus amigos e então deixou a sala desajeitadamente e foi em sentido ao quarto de Hylla; Todo o tempo repetindo enquanto respirava "Perdoe-me Hylla... perdoe-me James... Sirius mil desculpas." Ele não pensou que chegaria tão longe, ele tinha a esperança que James ou Sirius ou até Lily o impedissem de fazer tal coisa, mas eles não estavam esperando tal traição, deixaram-no atacar e sequestrar Hylla. Ele realmente não queria fazer isso, mas não havia outro jeito. O lorde das trevas foi bem claro em suas instruções. Hylla iria encontrar seu destino nas mãos do próprio Voldemort.

Lentamente ele abriu a porta do quarto e encontrou Hylla dormindo profundamente e apertando seu hipogrífo de brinquedo. Peter olhou para a criança adormecida e sentiu uma terrível sensação de culpa o invadindo. Ele estava levando essa criança de encontro com sua morte. Hylla estava com apenas um ano de idade e ainda não havia nem falado sua primeira palavra. Peter sentiu-se, assim como os outros marotos, tão feliz com o nascimento de Hylla, mas uma vez que a profecia havia sido feita, as coisas mudaram. Essa garota estava destinada a acabar com Voldemort... Não, isso não iria ser possível; O lorde das trevas iria ganhar essa guerra. Peter teria mais poder que sequer poderia imaginar. A menina tinha que ir. Convencendo a si mesmo que ele estava apenas garantindo seu próprio sucesso, ele gentilmente pegou Hylla, desceu as escadas indo em direção a sala e sem nem mesmo dar uma última olhada nas três pessoas caídas no chão, Peter abriu a porta da frente e deixou Godric´s Hollow para sempre.

Ele correu até a orla do quarteirão que ficava perto de uma pequena casa e aparatou até o covil de seu lorde. Com as mãos tremendo ele colocou Hylla no chão de pedra próximo aos pés de lorde Voldemort. Hylla ainda estava surpreendentemente dormindo e nem mesmo se mexeu. Peter rapidamente ajoelhou-se em frente ao lorde e beijou a barra de suas vestes enquanto dizia baixinho:

"Mestre, eu fiz o que você me mandou fazer. Mestre, essa é Hylla."

Voldemort olhou para a criança com seus olhos vermelhos e deu um sorriso satisfeito. Ele era um homem atrativo, com longos cabelos negros e com feições de quem foi muito bonito em sua juventude. A única coisa que mostrava realmente o mostro que ele era, eram seus olhos vermelhos que pareciam queimar a quem o olhava. Ele tirou seus olhos de Hylla e olhou para a forma covarde de seu comensal espião.

"Levante-se Rabicho, você fez um bom trabalho. Pela primeira vez você não estragou tudo e conseguiu completar uma tarefa."

Ele observou quando aquele homem miserável levantava-se tremendo, e ouviu-o agradecendo e dizendo o quão misericordioso ele era.

"Basta!"

Instantaneamente Peter ficou quieto.

"Bella, erga a garota e deixe-me ver a pirralha mais perto!"

Bella aproximou-se quase imediatamente e levantou Hylla do chão gelado e segurou-o próximo ao lorde das trevas para que este a visse.

Voldemort pegou todos os detalhes da criança. Ele detestava crianças em geral. Ele não havia esquecido como as crianças haviam provocado-o e ridicularizado-o no passado quando ele ainda morava naquele horrível orfanato. De qualquer modo, essa criança tinha uma aura mágica tão grande a sua volta. Ele era poderoso, mas não havia dúvidas que se ele deixasse essa pirralha solta por aí, esta poderia muito bem causar sua derrota. "Quanto desperdício de poder" pensou Voldemort. Ele levantou sua varinha e escutou quando os comensais presentes seguraram a respiração. Ele sorriu para si mesmo, isso seria agradável e ele iria aproveitar cada momento.

Ele apontou sua varinha para a cabeça de Hylla e justamente nesse momento os olhos esmeraldas olharam inocentemente para Voldemort. Houve um sussurro e de repente uma brilhante luz verde preencheu todos os lados. Peter fechou seus olhos mesmo antes que o feitiço fosse pronunciado, mas pôde sentir a luz penetrar em suas pálpebras. "Perdoe-me Hylla" Foi a última coisa que ele pôde pensar antes que a luz se extinguisse e todos fossem arremessados na escuridão novamente.


End file.
